


Spaghetti Night

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex makes spaghetti for Jack and himself, and it doesn't go as planned.
Kudos: 2





	Spaghetti Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in 2009ish.

“Hey Alex, I’m home!” Jack called as he walked through the front door.   
“I’m in the kitchen!” Alex yelled back. Jack hung up his jacket, then made his way to the kitchen. He saw Alex cooking something on the stove, much to his excitement.   
They had a house together that they shared when they were off tour, and this worked very well for them. It was cheaper to have one house to share, and it made them feel like they were in high school when they would have a bunch of sleepovers together. When they were home, they took turns getting dinner for the both of them, either cooking or ordering something.  
“It smells good in here. What are you making?” Jack asked, sitting at the island in the middle of the room.  
“Spaghetti and meatballs. I haven’t had it in forever, and I was craving it earlier, so I made a trip to the grocery earlier, and now, here we are!” Alex explained, stirring the sauce and meatballs around in the pot.  
“Oh cool, I actually can’t remember the last time I had that,” Jack replied.  
“Oh, so it’s been a few months,” Alex stated.  
“I can’t remember for sure. For some reason, I feel like I was young last time I had this. Like, a lot younger,” Jack replied, thinking out loud.  
“Oh damn, really? Well, hopefully this will be a good reintroduction to it for you,” Alex replied.  
“When I was a kid, my mom made some and it made me sick. I think it was bad or something, so it shouldn’t be hard for yours to be better. When will it be done? I’m actually really hungry, I spent the last couple hours playing basketball with Rian,” Jack explained.  
“It should just be a couple more minutes, I want to make sure the sauce is warm enough,” Alex replied. Jack pulled out his phone and looked through Twitter until Alex deemed everything to be finished. Jack got a big serving, since he was so hungry.  
“That’s a lot, I hope you like it,” Alex joked, putting just as much on his plate.  
“Dude, you literally just got the same amount as me,” Jack observed.  
“Well, yeah, but I’ve been craving this,” Alex stated.  
“Fair enough. Do you want something to drink?” Jack asked.  
“Maybe a nice red wine, it goes well with pasta,” Alex replied.  
“Okay, I’m going to get myself some, too, but please don’t make this weird,” Jack said, opening a bottle of Cabernet.   
“What do you mean?” Alex asked.  
“I mean, this is literally just like a date you did for your high school girlfriend. You know, wine and pasta,” Jack explained.  
“Fuck off, you’re just being weird now. I’m going to the table, this is too messy to eat on the couch,” Alex said, taking a seat at their dining room table. After putting the wine into glasses, Jack joined his friend.   
Alex told Jack about the song that he’d been working on for most of the day. They didn’t have any studio time planned for the near future, but Alex loved to constantly be writing and exercising his creative muscle. Jack loved hearing Alex talk about songwriting, he found it interesting to see how Alex’s brain worked in this regard.   
Jack also told Alex what he’d done that day, and how he was starting to get excited for the tour they would start in a few weeks.  
“Alex, this is really good; you should make it more often,” Jack stated once he was about finished with his dinner.  
“Thanks, man. it’s super easy to make, and insanely cheap. Like, the big box of pasta I got for this was, like, two bucks, if that,” Alex replied. Once they finished their dinner, they decided to watch TV in the living room together. Well, more so have the TV on in the background while Alex tried to write more lyrics and Jack replied to fans on Twitter.   
They cleared their places, then grabbed waters before heading into the living room. After some channel surfing, they found a basketball game they were both remotely interested in and put that on. Almost immediately, Alex started into writing his song again. Jack vaguely listened to the lyrics his friend was coming up with, impressed with how easy songwriting seemed to come to Alex.   
After twenty minutes, Jack started to notice that he felt a bit off. His stomach started to cramp up, making him feel nauseous. At first, he just shrugged it off, thinking it was just adrenaline pooling in his stomach from replying to fans, since that did happen sometimes.   
Over the next ten minutes, the pain got significantly worse, and Jack knew that it had to be something more than nerves. He shifted on the couch, trying to discreetly comfort himself. The pain continued to get worse, and Jack could’ve sworn that the last time he felt this bad was when he got food poisoning from some gas station sushi that Alex had tried to talk him out of on their last tour.   
He thought that maybe the meatballs that Alex used were bad, which meant that Alex should be feeling sick, too.  
“Alex, how’re you feeling?” Jack asked, holding his stomach.  
“Um, just fine, why?” Alex asked back, a bit weirded out.  
“Well, my stomach feels a bit funny, like, it feels like I have food poisoning. If I do, then you should, too, since we ate the same thing,” Jack explained.  
“No, I feel totally fine. Besides, I made sure that all of my ingredients were okay before I bought them. So, you feel sick to your stomach?” Alex asked. He set down his lyric book, starting to feel concerned for his friend.  
“A bit,” Jack choked out, the pain feeling worse now.  
“Do you think you’re going to throw up?” Alex continued.  
“Not sure. I’m trying to calm myself down so I don’t have to,” Jack replied, shutting his eyes and taking deep breaths. After a few more minutes, this proved to be unsuccessful, and Jack knew what was guaranteed to happen next. He put a hand to his mouth as he shot up and ran to the bathroom.  
“Jack, are you okay?” Alex asked, getting up and closely following behind Jack to the bathroom down the hall. Jack removed the lid from the toilet and kneeled in front of it before starting to throw up. Alex sat by Jack and started to rub his back until he finally stopped getting sick.  
“Are you okay, man?” Alex asked.  
“I don’t know, my stomach still feels pretty bad,” Jack admitted, wrapping himself in a hug.  
“I’m sorry to hear that. Do you think you’re getting a stomach bug or something?” Alex asked.  
“No, I didn’t- wait a minute. Alex, are pasta sauce and pizza sauce the same thing?” Jack asked.  
“Um, yeah, basically. They’re both made from mostly tomatoes, they just taste slightly different. Why?” Alex continued.  
“Alex, I’m allergic to pizza sauce, and I’m starting to think that I’m allergic to pasta sauce, too,” Jack stated.  
“Jack, I wish you would’ve told me that, I could’ve made something else,” Alex replied, still rubbing Jack’s back.  
“Well, I didn’t think it’d be a problem,” Jack said back.  
“Dude, how the fuck have you gone twenty-one years on this earth not knowing that pasta sauce and pizza sauce are basically the same shit?” Alex asked in a condescending tone. Before Jack could answer, another powerful wave of nausea hit him, and he started to get sick again.  
“Hey, be nice to me, I don’t feel good,” Jack whined as he leaned up against Alex when he was finished.  
“I’m sorry for making fun of you, and I’m sorry that you feel so bad. Hey, do you want to go to bed? I think rest will be good for you, and anything is more comfortable than this hard, cold floor,” Alex suggested.  
“Um, well, I don’t really want to be alone, I hate feeling this bad by myself,” Jack replied in a quiet voice.  
“Do you want to sleep on the couch, then? I’ll sleep in the recliner so you have space, and I’ll still be out there with you,” Alex suggested.  
“Sounds good. Thanks, man,” Jack replied.  
“No problem. Do you want to go on out?” Alex asked.  
“Yeah, I- oh god,” Jack trailed off. He got a bit paler before starting to get sick again.  
“Okay, you stay here while I get everything set up. I’ll be back in a minute,” Alex said once Jack stopped again. Jack just gave a silent nod as Alex got up and got the pillows and blankets from both of their rooms. He set Jack’s stuff up on the couch and set his stuff on the recliner.   
Next, he went to the kitchen and grabbed Jack stomach medicine, and a pot, for just in case. After setting these things on the coffee table, he went back to the bathroom to get Jack.  
“Let’s head on out,” Alex said, helping Jack up. After Jack cleaned up some, Alex took him to the living room and made sure that he was comfortable on the couch.  
“Take this, and slowly sip at your water. If you’re going to be sick again and can’t get to the bathroom, use this pot. I’ll be on the chair so you have some space, but just let me know if you need me,” Alex said, sitting on the chair and getting comfortable.  
“Thanks for all of this,” Jack said, taking his medicine.  
“No problem. Sorry for accidently kind of giving you food poisoning,” Alex replied with a laugh.  
“No, this isn’t your fault! I like when you cook! Well, I guess I only like it when it’s stuff that I can actually eat,” Jack joked, now laughing as well. The two of them continued watching the game they’d turned on earlier.   
Jack got sick a couple more times throughout the night, and Alex sat with him, rubbing his back and assuring him that he’d be alright. By the middle of the next day, Jack felt perfectly fine again, much to Alex’s relief. To celebrate, Jack decided to treat the two of them to dinner, as a thank you for helping him the night before, and for being a great roommate and best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for CNF! I've still got a few more requests to draft/type/post, then I'll be all caught up with them! I know I say this every time, but please don't hesitate to send them to me, I love bringing your ideas to life! Also, it reminds me that people actually enjoy reading my work, which makes the rather large time commitment so worth it :) I hope you all liked this story, and I plan on getting another up (hopefully) tomorrow! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
